User talk:- Darkchylde
If there's something you would like to tell me, please leave a message as the last one, sign it, and give it a title. Thank you. Welcome (Your'e welcome) Wow - I completely did not notice how far you've come on here. Welcome! It is actually nice to have an actual always-active user on here again; big people on this Wiki in the past seem to have all "left" now, except for our only Administrator, DarkLantern. It was beginning to get lonely. HiddenVale 05:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Awards for contributions Thanks for your categorying image files and your contributions. You may place what is below on your Userpage.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ]] On being an Admin Yes, you have a point that very few Admins are active here but you don't need to be an Admin to rename files and organize them. I would however like to give you rollback rights in which you can instant revoke any bad edit or false edit or vandalism as for being an Admin I'd have to think it over. You must realize that there are others that have been with the community for much longer then you like User:Wyvern Rex. and User:Nognix so my grants cannot just be instant. Like I said I'll said I'll think on it but let me know if you will accept ROLLBACK rights.--DarkLantern (talk) 21:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :You now possess Rollback rights. Good work! You might want to consider categorizing your Userpage if you intend to remain here as part of the community of active contributors like so: Category:Active contributors to this site.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Show me what the changes you intend to make to these templates before DOING it first. No offense, but the last time someone edited an important template it didn't work out right. Those templates are pretty firmly lay-out and excepted as they are. Leave a sample of the code on my page and if it looks acceptable, I'll allow the changes permanently. Good luck with it!--DarkLantern (talk) 06:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I like it good work! Only one thing though, I don't know want that Dragon Slayer link is all about but you CANNOT have that in there.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Very good then. You can start adding them to the appropriate pages.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Replace it but let us procede at a steady pace with changing any other templates, they don't all necessarily need to be replaced all at once or at all.--DarkLantern (talk) 08:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Two things First-ly - congratulations on your work! You've done the amount of edits in 1.5 months that I'd do in 6 months, even when both of us are on other websites. (I'm probably on more) That's a very fast editing rate! But then, I only am active on weekends and on Wednesday.... You might even be the next Administrator in a few years, which is a big duty here. Secondly - on your profile it says you haven't read the LOTR books, or any others. 0_0 That's suprising. If you haven't, you really should (no pressure) ...as well as The Hobbit. If you have read them in fact.... ...you should obviously change the statement on your profile. Again, spectacular work! HiddenVale 23:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Your'e very welcome. Whoa- now you're at 803 edits. What labor! The Hobbit is overlooked and underestimated by many people who read it, but as a prelude to LOTR it is full of meaning. At my school there's a (small) Tolkein Harkness-Group that I'm a part of and we're doing this book first, as it happened before the Trilogy. If you however were to read the trilogy before the Hobbit, The Hobbit would be very blurry and/or mundane - its significance would not stand out to the reader. It's good you read that one first. (Watching the movies before reading the trilogy is a whole other problem....) As long as the movies don't crowd your mind so that when you read the books you become confused, you're fine. And now I'll stop blabbing. HiddenVale 17:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh good. To keep in mind, The Silmarillion is more of a history book, with many plot-lines that are on what happens in creation and the whole of the First Age (and dates are rarely mentioned). When you read that book will not affect anything else, that's an upside of it. It has many tragedies and has a style like the Bible and like Homer's ''Iliad ''(if you know what that story is like). HiddenVale 00:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Request for participation Great work so far! It would be nice if you could vote and/or give your opinion on the Forum:Articles to be merged and LOTR:Articles for deletion. I'd like to conclude those issues. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 16:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Figwit and Lindir situation We will wait for the official conformation. Thanks for the information.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC)